


Don't let logic interfere

by tenshi6



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place after the Avengers. Loki is now on their side but Tony doesn’t trust him so he keeps an eye on him. However, he finds out something he didn’t expect. And Steve’s also there with him. Sorry guys, I still suck at writing titles and summaries.<br/>Warnings: smut, slash, bad English. You've been warned!<br/>I own nothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let logic interfere

Loki was lying on his bed staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Ever since he decided to switch sides and join the Avengers, he didn’t have much work to do. He knew that most people still didn’t trust him and that’s why they wouldn’t trust him with a serious job but he was bored, anyway.

There was a knock on the door but he decided to ignore it. He rolled from his side to his stomach and opened the book which he chose to read. The only interesting thing here was the great library, so usually he spent his time there or brought the books… home?

“Loki, it’s me, Thor.” Came the voice outside of the room and Loki only rolled his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for talking, especially not with his step-brother.

“Can I come in?” Thor was really persistent.

“No!” Loki grinned to himself but then he heard the door opening and frowned as Thor stepped in. “Are you deaf?”

“No, I just want to talk to you.” Thor said calmly. “May I sit down?”

“If I said ‘no’, you would not?” Loki sighed and sat up, giving space to Thor to sit beside him. “Well, I’m all ears.”

-

It was a calm day, no trouble around and Steve decided to enjoy his time of peace. He had a good sleep then a long shower and now he decided to go out and discover his new surroundings. This age was still new to him and he had much to learn about it. But before that, he wanted to grab some food and headed towards the kitchen. Well, it sounded pretty scary at first, to live together with everyone, but this place was quite huge and they rarely saw each other. Luckily or unluckily, he still couldn’t decide.

So, he was slightly surprised to found Stark in the dining hall, sipping his coffee casually.

“How unusual of you, using a notebook.” Steve pointed out. Mockery wasn’t his style but with Stark, he couldn’t hold back.

“The unusual thing is that you even know what a notebook is.” Stark retorted without looking up.

“I’m a fast learner.” Steve grinned then went to the kitchen to make some sandwiches. He thought of asking Stark if he wanted some since that seemed appropriate but didn’t want   
to make himself look ludicrous so he kept quiet. When he was finished, he grabbed the sandwich and decided to eat it outside but as he walked past Stark something caught his eyes.

“Hey, are you still keeping Loki under surveillance?” He asked genuinely surprised and stared at the scene over Stark’s right shoulder.

“Of course.” He replied nonchalantly.

“It’s not very nice to eavesdrop on his conversation with his brother.” Steve pointed out bluntly.

“A, Thor isn’t his brother and B, there is no sound so I’m not eavesdropping on them. Plus, I’m just simply observing him; we have to make sure he is to be trusted.” Stark explained mockingly.

“Call it whatever you want it’s still-uhh.” Steve started but then his jaw dropped as he glanced at the screen and he blushed slightly.

“What the hell?” Stark followed his gaze and he was just as stunned as Steve.

-

“I feel bad for you, staying here all day. You must be really bored.”

“Oh, and you came to entertain me?” Loki let out a short laugh of disbelief but stopped when he realized Thor was serious.

“Kind of.” The way Thor grinned made Loki alarmed though he didn’t have much time to think as Thor grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

“Mmm… Thor-ngh.” Loki tried to push him back but Thor was pretty persistent. He still held him close firmly by his collar while his other hand was being placed against his nape,   
not allowing him to pull back. The god of mischief had no other choice but to obey his step-brother’s wish and he kissed back eagerly.

He could feel Thor’s satisfied smirk against his lips so he opened his mouth to give his tongue full access and even let out a small moan when Thor put a bit of pressure into the kiss. Loki wrapped his hands around Thor’s frim torso and closed his eyes, enjoying the sweetness of their passionate kiss. It had been so long…

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Loki panted after they broke apart, surprised at his own behaviour. He usually didn’t care about things like that.

“It’s not like it would be the first time.” Thor grinned, his eyes practically sparkling with love mixed lust.

Loki grinned back playfully and leant forward, pressing his lips against Thor’s once again, wanting more.

-

“Fuck my life.” Stark stared at the screen with wide eyes while Steve could only gape like a fish, too shocked to move or even look away.

“I knew there was something going on between them.” Stark clapped his hands together in satisfaction and grinned at Steve who only frowned.

“I think you shouldn’t watch from now on.” He suggested, cheeks slightly flushed.

“I’m not the only one who is watching.” Stark grinned and Steve quickly looked away.

“For once, you’re right. I’m going-”

“Wait.” Stark grabbed his arm and made him to turn back. “Aren’t you curious?” He asked slyly.

“I-I don’t think it’s very appropriate to… to-” Steve mumbled nervously and Stark cut him off.

“Oh, c’mon, this will stay between us, okay?” And before Steve could utter a word Stark forced him into a chair and turned the screen to him to get a better view.

‘I’ll definitely regret this.’ Steve thought in his mind defeated.

-

Another thing Loki liked on Midgard was clothes. The clothes in Earth were much more practical than the ones he had to wear in Asgard, especially in a situation like this. They broke the kiss for a bare minute so Thor could pull Loki’s black, V-neck T-shirt off while Loki quickly unbuttoned Thor’s simple, white shirt with slightly trembling fingers. They resumed kissing and Loki moaned at the friction as their bare chests met.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Thor asked teasingly when Loki unzipped his fly and slid a hand into his boxers.

“It’s been quite a long time.” Loki reasoned innocently then a pleased grin tucked the corner of his mouth up as Thor pushed him down on the bed, pulling his knee up and ran his palm along his thighs.

Loki hissed when Thor palmed his bulge through the clothes and cursed himself for wearing skin tight black jeans. It was getting pretty painful. Luckily, Thor was well aware of that fact and freed Loki from his clothes in an instant. Loki also didn’t waste his time and pulled Thor’s jeans and boxers down then leaned back, waiting for Thor to continue. 

However, Thor didn’t move immediately, he took his time to admire Loki’s slender but firm body.

“You like it?” Loki asked mischievously.

“You know just how much I like it.”

“Then it’s time to show me, don’t you think?” The god of mischief asked with fake innocence and bit his bottom lip.

Thor only grinned instead of a reply then pushed Loki’s legs slightly apart and leaned forward to claim his step brother’s intoxicating lips once again while their naked bodies met. Loki let out a loud moan as their erections brushed against each other and wrapped his arms around Thor tightly.

-

Steve licked his dry lips to wet them a bit. “We really shouldn’t watch more.”

“Why? Are you getting turned on?” Stark teased with a grin but he regretted it very soon as Steve stayed quiet and didn’t dare to look at him. The situation was really awkward and   
it seemed helpless until…

“Have you ever had sex?” Stark asked casually as if he had asked whether Steve liked sugar-free coffee or not.

“What?” Steve hit a higher pitch he had wanted and stared at Stark with wide-eyes.

“What? I’m just curious.”

“Yes, of course.” Steve replied after a moment of hesitation, hoping Stark would leave him alone.

He was wrong.

“How many times?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Steve frowned, being at a loss what Stark’s aim was.

“C’mon, no need to be embarrassed.”

“Twice.” Steve admitted it quietly. And wait, when the hell Stark came this close to him?!

“With a woman or a man?”

“Please, can’t we change topic?”

“As you wish.” Steve was surprised Stark didn’t argue but left it be.

Poor Steve didn’t even suspect that Stark had certain plans with him.

-

Thor gave Loki another mind-blowing kiss then moved to his neck and sucked the skin hard, leaving a visible mark. When he was satisfied with his work he traced a line down to Loki’s pelvis with his tongue and pushed Loki’s legs wide apart. He licked his throbbing member a few times before taking the whole length into his mouth, causing Loki to arch his back in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck.” Loki moaned in a lustful tone and got a firm grip on Thor’s hair, pushing him down on his length, wanting him to take him even deeper. Thor did and Loki moaned again. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking the flesh as much as he could but he was careful not to make Loki cum.

Thor drew a few small circles on Loki’s shaft with his tongue, causing Loki to gasp loudly and buckle his hips slightly. He was close without a doubt so Thor pulled back and placed Loki’s legs on his shoulders, positioning his erection at the god of mischief’s entrance.

“Do it.” Loki whined greedily, grabbing the sheets so hard his knuckles turned to white. Thor didn’t need more than that and pushed his hard member into Loki with one, swift thrust. Loki’s mouth opened for a silent scream and threw his head back in pleasure. It wasn’t their first time and Thor knew Loki could bear this kind of pain. 

“You’re so tight.” Thor said in a husky, lust-filled tone, holding Loki firmly by his hips.

Loki didn’t have time to even think of a reply as Thor pulled back slowly just to thrust in again. “Ahh, Thor!” Loki’s voice was trembling just as he himself while Thor slammed into him once again and he pushed his hips against Thor.

-

Steve continued staring at the screen but couldn’t ignore Stark’s palm on his thigh. He gulped hard and desperately tried not to give in the tempting offer. Stark knew he was already hard and dared to make this situation even worse. The dirty bastard!

The feeling became unbearable by every second and this left Steve no choice but to talk to Stark. He gathered his courage and took a deep breath.

“Stark, would you-ngh” He turned to the other but was immediately silenced as Stark leaned forward within a second and covered his mouth with his own.

Steve was so shocked for almost a minute that he forgot to push Stark away and Stark took it as a sign to continue. He pushed his tongue between his lips and demanded entrance. That was when Steve realized just what they were about to do and pushed Stark away immediately.

He wanted to shout at him to stop it and leave him alone but when he opened his mouth no word came out of him. He only looked into his eyes stunned and was surprise to see uncertainty in Stark’s eyes instead of his usual determination and confidence. They continued staring at each other and before Steve could let logic interfere he leaned forward just as Stark did and their mouths met at halfway. Steve parted his lips slightly so Stark’s tongue could finally enter his mouth and they started a short tongue-battle which was won by the greedy Tony Stark. 

Whenever Steve’s mind was about to argue with his decision he ignored it and kept focused on Tony’s hungry lips as those were practically devouring him. After a moment he found himself being pulled into Tony’s lap, not breaking the kiss for a second. Tony placed a hand on his nape to pull him closer while he grabbed Steve’s ass with the other and squeezed it. Steve moaned at the feeling and this gave Tony a chance to slide his tongue even deeper into his mouth. Steve couldn’t think clearly anymore. Neither could Tony. Both minds were filled with desire and need and only one thing kept on spinning in it. ‘I want him.’ 

Steve broke the kiss for a bare moment so he could pull Tony’s T-shirt off then he quickly removed his own. Tony gently pushed him back so both of them had to stand up and, while kissing; they practically tumbled to the table which was only a few steps away. When they reached it, Steve pushed the notebook aside and leaned against it with Tony on top of him. They weren’t in the need of more porn. 

When the need of oxygen became essential they broke the kiss, panting slightly. Tony didn’t want to stop and since Steve hadn’t shown any sign of resistance so far he decided it was time to progress further. He unbuckled Steve’s belt and unzipped his fly then pulled his jeans down along with the pair of boxers. Steve’s breath hitched as his hard member was finally freed and his flesh met with the room’s cool air. While he was occupied with his blurry thoughts; Tony freed himself from the clothes and leaned against Steve’s firm body.

“Oh, god.” Steve moaned helplessly when Tony gripped his erection and stroked it a few times before he turned Steve around. “Hey, who said I’d be bottom?” Steve resisted.

“Well, it’s apt since I’m more experienced than you.” Tony grinned and before Steve could disagree he pulled him into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongues. Steve fought against him at first but then gave in, a little too quickly for his liking but it couldn’t be helped.

“We need some lube.” Tony panted after the kiss and rushed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of olive oil. He was back within seconds.

“Shouldn’t we do it somewhere else?” Steve panted while Tony pushed him down onto the table once again, his chest touching it.

“Don’t worry, those who are around having better things to do right now.” Tony said with a grin, referring to Thor and Loki. Since it was their day-off most of the team was outside and not expected to be back soon. “Relax.”

Steve closed his eyes as Tony slid two slick fingers into him and made a few scissoring movements then added a third one. Steve hissed in discomfort but didn’t want to stop. Hell, he wouldn’t stop since they had come this far and luckily, Tony was thinking the same.

Soon, he removed his fingers and placed his oil-covered manhood at Steve’s entrance. “You ready?” 

“Yeah, I think.” Steve replied a bit unsurely.

“Just relax.” Tony whispered in a hoarse tone as he leaned forward and gave Steve a sloppy kiss from the back, then trailed a hand down Steve’s spine gently to calm him down. 

Steve inhaled deeply and Tony pushed the tip of his member into him. He gritted his teeth as Tony advance further.

“Do it at once.” Steve hissed and though Tony wasn’t sure whether he should agree or disagree, he pushed into him all at once. It was pretty hard to control himself after all and if   
Steve preferred it a bit rough, why should he disagree?

“Fuck, Tony!” Steve practically screamed as Tony’s full length was inside him. It hurt badly, he had to admit, but was sure the pain would go away soon. Or at least, he hoped.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Tony stroked his back tenderly once again while he used his other hand to grab Steve’s erection and started to stroke it. After less than a minute he could feel Steve relaxing against him. He leaned forward and kissed his nape then removed his hand from his back and grabbed his hip. “Can I move?”

Steve nodded but hissed in discomfort as Tony rolled his hips. After a few more rolls Steve finally got used to the feeling so Tony pulled his member back a bit just to slam in. “Ahh!” Steve moaned helplessly as Tony moved back and forth but then he hit a spot which made Steve seeing stars and he gasped loudly, now in pure bliss. “There! Again!” He demanded and for once, Tony Stark was glad to obey. He aimed for that spot again and again and was pleased to hear Steve moaning his name in pleasure.

Tony stopped stroking Steve’s manhood and grabbed his hips with both hands, keeping him steady while pounding into him as hard as he could, making Steve a moaning, panting mess.

It wasn’t really emotional, it was simply desire and so, it didn’t take them long to reach their climaxes. Tony came first, moaning Steve’s name as he shot his hot semen into him. Steve followed him a second later, crying out loudly, his head being thrown back in ecstasy.

They slumped down to the cool floor, panting and sweating heavily. Steve hesitantly leaned his head against Tony, expecting he would push him away but he was wrong. Tony ran his fingers through his blond locks then stopped at his nape. He turned and pulled Steve into a weak yet sweet kiss. Steve didn’t complain.

“We should clean-up.” Steve suggested after a few minutes of silence, his voice still shaky due to his former orgasm.

“Yeah.”

-

Thor was lying beside Loki on the bed, leaning onto his elbow while drawing small circles on Loki’s bare chest with his free hand. “I love you.” He said honestly, managing a small smile. Loki turned his gaze towards him and smiled happily. “I love you, too.” Then he gave him a small peck on his lips.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Thor asked a bit later and Loki rolled his eyes.

“You really are something.” Thor was always hungry after sex and he was driving Loki crazy with this habit. He sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

They dressed up quietly and before they left the room, Thor pulled Loki into another passionate kiss.

-

Steve was really grateful to himself being so persistent about cleaning-up. If Thor and Loki would have entered a few minutes ago, they had found him and Stark in a really   
embarrassing position. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Stark asked casually, standing a bit too close to Steve.

“We’re hungry.” Loki said then frowned. “What are you doing here, together?”

“Well, if you want to know we just had s-” Stark started with a sneer but Steve cut him off.

“I just had some… some problem with th-that cell phone or what.” He lied and shot a glare at Tony.

“Oh.” Loki grinned, obviously knowing he was lying but thankfully he left it be and followed Thor into the kitchen.

“Are you insane?” Steve hissed stunned when they were alone again.

“Why? I’m pretty sure they knew you lied.” Stark couldn’t hold back a grin.

“How?” Steve frowned.

Stark pointed at something on the table and when Steve saw it, his face turned as red as a tomato in shame. There was the bottle of olive oil on the table, the perfect evidence of   
what they were doing there.

“Next time we will be more careful.” Stark winked at him and grabbed his butt before leaving the room.

‘Damn, what have I got myself into?’ Steve sighed but grinned anyway. He liked it.


End file.
